


Butterflies in the forest (are just moths)

by PassionfulAnonymousConfessions



Series: What makes us humans [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Uchiha Massacre, Symbolism, perhaps i should stop with symbolism, this is about sasuke mistakes, this is not about fluff at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionfulAnonymousConfessions/pseuds/PassionfulAnonymousConfessions
Summary: Sasuke only learns from experience. Sometimes it takes a lot of time.





	Butterflies in the forest (are just moths)

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say , I'm not fluent in English (maybe I'm, but I prefer laying down).  
Please point out any mistakes you found, so I can correct them.
> 
> Sasuke is complicated character and I don't like writing about him at all, but I tried my best.  
Important: this entire drabble (like almost every sentence) has underbelly.  
I don't expect you to understand though, so it's explained at the end.

Sasuke took the butterfly net in his hand and went out into the yard.  
„Where are you going?” Itachi asked.  
„I'm going to the forest to catch butterflies” he replied.  
Their mother giggled.  
„Butterflies living in the dark are moths. They are not even half as beautiful as those in a meadow.”  
The boy pouted his lips.  
„I'm going to the forest to catch butterflies.”  
“They are not there, Sasuke.”  
“They _are_!” Staying stubborn, he set off to search.

  
He returned only after sunset, exhausted.  
Itachi sat down next to him.  
“And what? Did you catch any?”  
Sasuke looked at him like he'd asked the dumbest question in the world.  
“Of course not! Butterflies don't live in the dark.”  
Smiling, his older brother snapped his forehead and laughed lightly.

  
Over the years, they both forgot about it. How much pain and tears would it save...

**Author's Note:**

> Were's the base key:  
butterflies - Sasuke's dreams and goals, which he set himself  
forest and darkness - bad way, a bad way to achieve them  
return after the sunset - too late notice of mistakes when he can't correct them (butterflies don't live in the dark, remember?)  
But as always, you can make your own interpretation.  
I just expained a little bit of what's hiding here.


End file.
